1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a vehicle glove box, and in particular to a glove box latching mechanism.
2. Background of Related Art
A glove compartment, also known as a glove box, is a compartment built into a passenger side instrument panel of a vehicle. The glove compartment is typically used for storing miscellaneous items such as gloves and other small convenience items. The glove compartment is pivotable between an opened and closed position. The glove box is secured in the closed position by a latching mechanism. Various types of latching mechanisms are utilized to secure the glove compartment in the closed position. Some of the latching mechanisms utilize gears, pinions, racks, ratchet-type mechanisms.
Glove compartment doors typically pivot outward and downward. When the compartment and door move together, weight of the glove compartment and any contents therein exerts a downward force on the glove compartment thereby. Many glove compartments utilize a dual post latch mechanism which better supports the door when in the closed position. The dual post latching mechanism utilizes numerous individual subcomponents which make up the latching mechanism and the handle. The number of subcomponents not only increases the overall cost of having to manufacture each item of the latching mechanism, but the increases the cost and time to assemble the latching mechanism. It would be desirable to reduce the parts cost and the time and cost of the assembly operations.